


Ode to the Mad Man

by PriestGuts



Series: Raleigh's "Lost Words" Drabble Prompts~ [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Gore, sorry for all the Scout abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mancation with Sniper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to the Mad Man

The sniper’s lips curled back into a cruel grin as he approached the other mercenary. His aim was impeccable, so the only times that he didn’t make a good shot was when he intentionally missed the target. He’d purposefully clipped the side of the scout, just to watch the kid squirm for a bit, watching where he moved to hide out.

Getting up from his seat he moved slowly down to the Scout’s hide out, making sure to remain in the shadows. Carefully gazing around the corner, those lips curled over sharp teeth again. This was too easy. In an instant, he’d aimed his gun and punched another round through the Scout’s stomach, causing him to cry out in pain and surprise.

Stepping into the room, the Sniper’s eyes lit up with a fiery cruelty. It was best not to piss the man off when he was like this, but there was never any guarantee of staying out of his way. The Scout tried to scoot back into a corner in an attempt to get away from the taller man, but the Sniper wasn’t having any of it. He shot at him again, this time clipping his shoulder, blowing off enough flesh at this range to reveal a bit of bone.

“Ah ah, Mate. Don’t think you’re getting off that easy,” he growled, slashing across his chest with the Kukri. The Scout’s cries filled the complex alongside the Sniper’s high, awful laughter. By the time the Sniper was satisfied, the Scout was a terrible sight to see. His guts were spilled, his jaw was barely hanging on and he had deep gashes all about his body. It couldn’t be said at which point the young man had died, but he didn’t go well.


End file.
